


This Is Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Benefits/Concerts, Concerts, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, Friendship, General, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Peace, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Singing, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace organized a Peace Benefit, & she had Lou's Daughter, Samantha to help her, What happens when their ohana hears them sing?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	This Is Me:

*Summary: Grace organized a Peace Benefit, & she had Lou's Daughter, Samantha to help her, What happens when their ohana hears them sing?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was so happy that everything was turning out to be perfect for the benefit, & all the arrangements were coming together, She made sure that everything was on point, so there was no worrying about a thing, She smiled, as she spotted Samantha Grover coming over to her, & they were ready to practice **_This Is Me sung by Keala Settle from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack_**.

 

"How is everything looking, Grace ?", The Young Grover asked, Grace answered, "Everything is perfect, & nothing is outplace", They headed for the stage, as they were ready to practice the song. They went through it, & were satisfied with how it sounds, "Now, We can relax, I am pleased that we can have a benefit, & not worry about a thing". The Beautiful College Student agreed, & they went to relax.

 

The Five-O Ohana showed up, & they took their assigned table, "I am so proud of our girls, I mean they did it", Captain Lou Grover said, as he looked over at Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Blond agreed, & said, "Yeah, They are really something", as he was filled with pride. "This is gonna turn out great", Will Grover, Lou's Son, & Grace's Boyfriend, said, as he sat down next to his parents.

 

"They sure will be great", Renee Grover, Lou's Wife, said, as she smiled at them, & relaxed, as she took in the setting, She kissed her husband. Officer Junior Reigns said, "They will get the message across, & I think this is the perfect way to do it", & his lover, Officer Tani Rey agreed, as she also took in the scenery, & was touched that this was important for everyone to come out, & support. Commander Steve McGarrett said, "If this turns out well, This will be a tradition to raise money, & I think Grace & Samantha will be perfect at it", The room darkened, & the performance was about to start.

 

The Performance went off without a hitch, & everyone was into it, It really became an anthem, Everyone was glad to see that they can all come together, & just enjoy themselves, & be themselves, When the song was over, Grace & Samantha both smiled at their dads, & mouthed, "We love you", Lou & Danny each were emotional, & nodded, mouthed, "Love you too", & blew them a kiss, & they went with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
